filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bösewicht
Als Bösewicht (Plural Bösewichte oder Bösewichter) bezeichnet man in fiktionalen Geschichten, in der Literatur, im Film, oder in Computer- und Videospielen, den Widersacher des oder der Helden (vgl. Antagonist (Literatur)). Der Bösewicht ist in vielen Geschichten der Urheber des Geschehens. Des Weiteren ist der Typus des Bösewichts jeglicher fiktionalen oder non-fiktionalen Narration zu eigen, die polare Werturteile beinhaltet oder andeutet. Im Alltag wird der Begriff eher verharmlosend oder ironisch für Regelbrecher jeglicher Art gebraucht, zum Beispiel mit strafrechtlicher (Verbrecher), religiöser (Häretiker) oder anderer Konnotation. Es existieren zahlreiche Synonyme, darunter: Gauner, Halunke, Schuft, Schurke, Strolch, Übeltäter oder Spitzbube. Personifizierend werden auch nichtmenschliche Lebewesen oder Objekte als Bösewichte oder Bösewichter bezeichnet, etwa Krankheitserreger. Geschichte Mittelalter und frühe Neuzeit Im mittelalterlichen Theater treten oft der leibhaftige Teufel oder der Antichrist als Verkörperungen des Bösen auf. Diese Symbolfiguren erfahren seit dem Spätmittelalter eine zunehmende Vermenschlichung. Im 16. Jahrhundert ist der Vice eine populäre Figur des englischen Theaters. Auch Johann Faust ist in frühen literarischen und theatralischen Versionen des Fauststoffs ein ausgesprochener Bösewicht. Die Fähigkeit, unter bestimmten Bedingungen Tierphysiologie aufzuweisen ist hierbei häufig vertreten. In der Literatur Bereits in der frühen neuzeitlichen Literatur existieren Ansätze zu einer Reflexion der Problematik. Als Beispiel lässt sich William Shakespeares Macbeth anführen. Die Titelfigur wird zunächst als mutiger, heldenhafter Krieger und Anführer des schottischen Heers dargestellt, der eine Vielzahl positiver, uneigennütziger Tugenden in sich zu vereinen scheint. Nach einer Begegnung mit drei Hexen, die ihm eine spätere Regentschaft als schottischer König prophezeien, und nicht zuletzt durch den tatkräftigen manipulativen Einfluss seiner Frau werden Ambitionen in ihm wach, die ihn dazu verleiten, den unschuldigen, großherzigen König Duncan im Schlaf zu ermorden. Macbeth verstrickt sich in eine Mordserie, da es nun gilt, potenzielle Zeugen und Thronfolger aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nach seiner Krönung zum Staatsoberhaupt übt er eine willkürliche Gewaltherrschaft aus, um die Erhaltung seiner Macht zu sichern. Insgesamt hat sein Handeln die Züge eines typischen Bösewichts angenommen. Shakespeare zeigt so, dass die Entstehung unmoralischer Tendenzen in einem Individuum nicht zwangsläufig die Folge einer selbstständigen Entscheidung zum unmoralischen Handeln ist, sondern dass durch unkontrollierte Ambition und manipulative äußere Einflüsse selbst ein besonders tugendhafter Mensch vor dem Verderben nicht bewahrt ist. Im Film Neben stereotypen, klischeehaft gezeichneten oder gar karikaturhaften Vertretern gibt es viele herausragende Beispiele für Filmbösewichter, die den jeweiligen Helden ebenbürtig sind, oder deren Motivlage nachvollziehbar ist. Berühmte Beispiele sind der Kannibale Hannibal Lecter in Das Schweigen der Lämmer, der schizophrene Frauenmörder Norman Bates in Psycho, der von der „Dunklen Seite der Macht“ verführte Darth Vader in Krieg der Sterne, der psychopathische Schriftsteller Jack Torrance in Shining, der sadistische Zahnarzt Dr. Szell in Der Marathon-Mann oder der Joker in The Dark Knight. „Hannibal Lecter den Inbegriff des Bösen zu nennen, hilft den Menschen, sich moralisch einzusortieren auf eine Weise, die den Geschäftsinteressen von McDonald’s oder Burger King nicht zuwider läuft“, so Murray Pomerance. KZ-Kommandant Amon Göth (Schindlers Liste) oder Serienmörder Fritz Haarmann (Der Totmacher) sind dagegen nicht erfunden. Darstellung von Bösewichten Es gibt verschiedene Arten der Darstellung von Bösewichten. Oft wird ein Bösewicht als ein dunkler Herrscher dargestellt, der ein pompöses Anwesen bewohnt. Ein Beispiel dafür ist J. R. R. Tolkiens Der Herr der Ringe, in dem der Bösewicht Sauron ein dunkler Herrscher ist, der in seinem schwarzen Turm (Barad-dûr) residiert. Häufig werden Bösewichte aber nicht als menschliche Wesen, sondern als Monster, Dämon oder sogar als Maschinen dargestellt. Besonders in der Fantasy ist zu beobachten, dass das Auftreten von Tierphysiologie (vor allem bei ansonsten anthropomorphen Gestalten) häufig mit der Charakterisierung als Bösewicht einhergeht. Nicht sehr häufig ist es, dass die Bösewichte körperlich überhaupt nicht in Erscheinung treten, sondern nur ihr Wirken gezeigt wird, wie zum Beispiel die Menschen im Film Bambi von Walt Disney. Manche treten zwar in Erscheinung, werden aber bedrohlicher dargestellt, indem man das Gesicht nicht sieht (Sylar aus Heroes und Blofeld) Typen von Bösewichten Böser Doppelgänger/Zwilling Viele Helden haben ein böses Spiegelbild, welches das Gegenteil von ihm darstellt oder werden mit einem schlechten Zwillingsbruder gestraft. Beispiele dafür sind Superman (Bizarro) und Spiderman (Venom). Diktator/Kriegsherr Es gibt Bösewichte, die aus Machtgier zum Beispiel Königreiche an sich reißen und darüber herrschen wollen. Beispiele dafür sind Sauron (aus Herr der Ringe). Imperator Palpatine (aus Star Wars) und Freezer (aus Dragon Ball). Oftmals kommt auch real existierenden Diktatoren wie Adolf Hitler (zum Beispiel Sein oder Nichtsein) und Josef Stalin die Rolle des Bösewichts zu. Gegenpol zum Helden Die Figur des Jokers im Film The Dark Knight macht sich über die Suche nach dem Grund für sein bösartiges Verhalten lustig, indem er immer wieder andere Geschichten und Gründe für sein eigenes Verhalten erzählt. Letztendlich sieht er seine Rolle und das von ihm verursachte Chaos als Gegengewicht zu Helden wie Batman. In der Matrix-Filmtrilogie wird die Figur des Agent Smith ähnlich beschrieben, da dessen Kräfte parallel zu denen des Helden Neo wachsen, um ein Gleichgewicht der Mächte herzustellen. Geisteskranker/Soziopath Es gibt eine Reihe von Bösewichten, die überhaupt keinen Grund für ihre Taten haben, bzw. der Grund wird in den erzählten Geschichten nicht offenbart. In solchen Fällen hat es der Held anfangs überaus schwer, einen Ansatzpunkt für das Handeln gegen den Bösewicht zu finden. Er kennt die Gründe für die Taten (insbesondere Morde oder andere Zerstörungsakte) des Bösewichtes nicht. Beispiele für solche Bösewichte sind Pennywise (aus Es) und Edward Hyde (aus Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde). Handlanger Oft sind diese Bösewichte nur Handlanger einer weiteren, viel mächtigeren Figur (Ober- oder Hauptbösewicht). Dieser Charakter tritt oft lange Zeit hinter seinen Handlanger zurück und tritt erst gegen Ende der Geschichte auf, beispielsweise die meisten Gegner in James-Bond-Filmen. In manchen Filmen wird der Handlanger zuerst als Hauptbösewicht verstanden. Beispiele dafür sind Darth Vader (aus Star Wars), wobei dieser nur als Handlanger dient, weil er seinem Leben keinen anderen Sinn abgewinnen kann, und Beruga (aus Terranigma), welcher nur ein Gehilfe des Teufels ist. Es kommt auch vor, dass solche Handlanger in der Geschichte zunächst als böse dargestellt werden, es sich aber im Lauf der Zeit herausstellt, dass sie noch einen guten Kern besitzen. Beispiele sind Darth Vader (aus Star Wars) sowie Severus Snape (aus Harry Potter). Allerdings gibt es auch Fälle, in denen lediglich der Handlanger als Bösewicht dargestellt wird, der die Macht des Herrschenden für seine eigenen Zwecke ausnutzt. In dem mehrfach verfilmten Roman Jud Süß wird der Jude Joseph Süß Oppenheimer ebenso als trickreicher Helfer im Zeichen des Bösen dargestellt. Ganz bewusst versucht dieser den Herzog Karl Alexander von Württemberg gegen das eigene Volk auszuspielen. Rächer Es gibt ebenfalls Bösewichte, die in ihrer Vergangenheit schlecht behandelt wurden, oder ein anderes schreckliches Schicksal erlitten, durch eine Person die dem Helden gleicht oder selbst der Held ist. Beispiele wären hier General Grievous aus einem Star-Wars-Film oder Nero aus Star Trek, deren Planeten nicht gerettet wurden, oder das Phantom der Oper, welches von der Welt in sein Versteck unter der Oper verbannt wurde. Manche wollen auch den Tod einer geliebte Person (Vater, Ehefrau, Sohn) durch die Hand des Helden vergelten. Dabei macht es keinen Unterschied, ob der Verstorbene selbst ein Schurke war oder ob er mit der Vergeltung einverstanden wäre. Zu diesen Charakteren gehört Zira aus König der Löwen, Mr. Freeze aus Batman und Harry Osborn aus Spiderman. Verrückter Wissenschaftler [[Datei:Mad scientist.svg|miniatur|Klischee des verrückten Wissenschaftlers]] Der verrückte Wissenschaftler (engl.: „Mad scientist“) gehört zu den Figuren in Film und Literatur, die leicht dazu neigen, dem Bösen zu verfallen. Oftmals liegt das Miss- oder Nichtverstehen einer „weltbewegenden“ Erfindung vor, was ihn dazu zu bringt, die „Banausen“ gewaltsam vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Bei dieser Art Überzeugungsarbeit geht der verrückte Wissenschaftler auch über Leichen. Oft hält sich der verrückte Wissenschaftler für so genial, dass er die Weltherrschaft erlangen will – natürlich nur zum Wohl aller Menschen (die das aber gar nicht schätzen und ihn erfolgreich bekämpfen). Verschiedene tragische „verrückte Wissenschaftler“, wie zum Beispiel „Dr. Jekyll“ oder „Victor Frankenstein“, schufen in ihrer Besessenheit Monster, die entweder an ihrer Stelle morden oder gegen ihren Willen mordend durch die Gegend ziehen. Im Endergebnis wird sowohl der Wissenschaftler als auch die von ihm erschaffene Kreatur vom Helden der Geschichte getötet – oder der Wissenschaftler erkennt doch noch seine Verfehlung und tötet sich und/oder die Kreatur selbst. Liste von Bösewichten (Auswahl) Comic * Joker, Two-Face, Pinguin, Riddler, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Ra's al Ghul, Clayface, Bane (Batman) * Kater Karlo, Das Schwarze Phantom (Micky Maus) * Panzerknacker, Mac Moneysac, Gundel Gaukeley, Klaas Klever (Entenhausen) * Prinz Pilaw, Oberteufel Piccolo, Freezer, Cell, Boo (Dragon Ball) * Der grüne Kobold, Der Hobgoblin, Doc Ock, Venom, Kingpin (Spider-Man) * Shredder (Ninja Turtles) * Gargamel (Die Schlümpfe) * Rastapopoulus, Dr. Müller, Alan (Tim und Struppi) * Colonel Olrik (Blake und Mortimer) * Don Ferrando (Abrafaxe) * Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Darkseid, Bizarro, Doomsday (Superman) * Die Daltons, Billy the Kid, Jesse James (Lucky Luke) * Kingpin (Daredevil) * Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) * Red Skull (Captain America) * Injustice Gang (Justice League of America) * Julius Cäsar, Tullius Destructivus, Greulix, Brutus (Asterix) * Naraku (Inuyasha) * Arlong, Sir Crocodile, Rob Lucci, Gecko Moria (One Piece) * Mizuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki-Organisation (u.a. Madara Uchiha, Deidara) (Naruto (Manga)) * die schwarze Organisation (z.B. Gin, Wodka, Vermouth, Tequila), Kaito Kid, Seiji Aso (Detektiv Conan) * Circe (Wonder Woman) * Magneto, Mystigue, William Stryker, Dark Phoenix, Apokalypse,Juggernaut, Mr. Sinister (X-Men) * Mandarin (Iron Man) * Sabretooth, Rommlus, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrayk, Darkan (Wolverine) Computeranimationsfilme * MCP/Master Controlprogram (Tron) * Sid (Toy Story) * General Mandible (Antz) * Hopper (Das große Krabbeln) * Zurg (Toy Story 2) * Randall (Die Monster AG) * Carnotaurus (Disneys „Dinosaurier“) * Soto (Ice Age) * Lord Farquard (Shrek – Der tollkühne Held) * gute Fee (Shrek 2 – Der tollkühne Held kehrt zurück) * Vincent (Ab durch die Hecke) * Syndrom (Die Unglaublichen) * Kazar, das Gnu (Tierisch wild) * Von Kröte (Flutsch und Weg) * Mann mit Melone (Disneys „Triff die Robinsons“) Computerspiele * Bob Page (Deus Ex) * Kefka (Final Fantasy 6) * Sin (Final Fantasy 10) * Die Drei, Sargeras, Archimonde, Nathrezim, Arthas, Ner'zul, Kel'thuzad, die brennende Legion, die Geißel, Deathwing (Warcraft) * Vizier, Der Dahaka (Prince of Persia) * Der Spieler (Evil Genius) * Bowser (Super Mario) * Tatanga (Super Mario Land) * Wario (Super Mario Land 2 – Six Golden Coins) * Captain Syrup (Wario Land – Super Mario Land 3) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Omega (Mega Man Zero 3) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Die grünen Drachen (Legend of the Green Dragon) * El Diablo (Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive) * Ganon oder Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Zanto (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Hexenmeister/Winddämon Vaati (The Legend of Zelda) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galaktik, Team Plasma (Pokémon) * Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) * Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Rot, Cynder, Die Zauberin (Spyro) * Mr. Dark (Rayman) * Klingenbart (Rayman 2) * Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Höllenfürsten (Lufia) * König Nickerchen aka König Dedede (Kirby) * Mother Brain (Metroid) * Sarevok (Baldur’s Gate) * Jon Irenicus (Baldur's Gate 2) * Andross (Star Fox) * Beruga, Ragnara (Terranigma) * Professor Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * The Machine (Turrican II) * Ocelot, Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Geisterpirat LeChuck, Largo LaGrande, Ozzy Mandrill (Monkey Island) * Dr. Fred Edison (Maniac Mansion) * Der Schläfer (Gothic) * Purpur Tentacle (Day of the Tentacle) * Conroy Bumpus (Sam & Max) * Erzbischof Mandible (Loom) * Kane (Command & Conquer) * Kerrigan (Verseucht) (StarCraft) * Yuri (C&C Alarmstufe Rot 2) * Tantalus (Secret of Mana) * Klaus Kerner, Dr. Übermann (Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis) * Donavan (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * LINC (Beneath a Steel Sky) * Karsac (Baphomets Fluch 2) * Malcolm (Legend of Kyrandia) * Imperator Geldoblame, Malpercio (Baten Kaitos) * Die drei großen Übel: Baal, Diablo und Mephisto (Diablo) * Xehanort; Ansem; Die Organisation XIII (Kingdom Hearts) * Der vermummte Zirkelmagier (Spellforce) * Susarro (Baphomets Fluch: Der schlafende Drache) * Clockwerk, General Tsao, Le Fwee, Dr. M. (Sly Raccoon, Sly 2 – Band of Thieves, Sly 3 – Honor among thieves) * Shadow, Boss Cass, Fluffy (Ty, the Tasmanian Tiger, Ty, der tasmanische Tiger 2 – Die Bumerang-Gang) * Alchimist Tak, Lord Shun (Legend of Kay) * Killergarnele (Spongebob Schwammkopf: Schlacht um Bikini Bottom) * Don Paolo und Jean Descole (Professor Layton) * Lugmilla, Prinzessin Scroob und Krankfried (Mario & Luigi) * Onox und Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons) * Drek, Captain Quark, Dr. Nefarius, Gleeman Vox, Ace Hardlight, Captain Slag, Imperator Tachyon ( Ratchet & Clank ) * Jacqueline Natla, Amanda Evert, (Tomb Raider) Film Das American Film Institute veröffentlichte im Jahr 2003 eine Liste der „50 größten Filmschurken“, die durch eine Umfrage erstellt worden war und in einer CBS-Show von Arnold Schwarzenegger vorgestellt wurde. * 1. Hannibal Lecter (Das Schweigen der Lämmer (The Silence of the Lambs), dargestellt von Anthony Hopkins) * 2. Norman Bates (Psycho, dargestellt von Anthony Perkins) * 3. Darth Vader (Krieg der Sterne (Star Wars, A New Hope), dargestellt David Prowse mit der Stimme von James Earl Jones) * 4. Böse Hexe des Westens/Wicked Witch of the West (Der Zauberer von Oz (The Wizard of Oz), dargestellt von Margaret Hamilton) * 5. Nurse Ratched (Einer flog übers Kuckucksnest (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest), dargestellt von Louise Fletcher) * 6. Mr. Potter (Ist das Leben nicht schön?, dargestellt von Lionel Barrymore) * 7. Alex Forrest (Eine verhängnisvolle Affäre (Fatal Attraction), dargestellt von Glenn Close) * 8. Phyllis Dietrichson (Double Indemnity, dargestellt von Barbara Stanwyck) * 9. Regan MacNeil (Der Exorzist (The Exorcist), dargestellt von Linda Blair, mit der Stimme von Mercedes McCambridge) * 10. Schneewittchens böse Stiefmutter (Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), mit der Stimme von Lucille La Verne) * 11. Michael Corleone (Der Pate (The Godfather Part II), dargestellt von Al Pacino) * 12. Alex DeLarge (Uhrwerk Orange (A Clockwork Orange), dargestellt von Malcolm McDowell) * 13. HAL 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey, mit der Stimme von Douglas Rain) * 14. The Alien (Alien, dargestellt von Bolaji Badejo) * 15. Amon Göth (Schindlers Liste (Schindler's List), dargestellt von Ralph Fiennes) * 16. Noah Cross (Chinatown, dargestellt von John Huston) * 17. Annie Wilkes (Misery, dargestellt von Kathy Bates) * 18. Der Hai (Jaws/Der weiße Hai) * 19. Kapitän Bligh (Meuterei auf der Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty), dargestellt von Charles Laughton) * 20. Mensch, der Bambis Mutter erschießt (Bambi) * 21. Mrs. John Iselin (Botschafter der Angst (The Manchurian Candidate), dargestellt von Angela Lansbury) * 22. The Terminator (The Terminator, dargestellt von Arnold Schwarzenegger) * 23. Eve Harrington (Alles über Eva (All about Eve), dargestellt von Anne Baxter) * 24. Gordon Gekko (Wall Street, dargestellt von Michael Douglas) * 25. Jack Torrance (Shining (The Shining), dargestellt von Jack Nicholson) * 26. Cody Jarrett (Sprung in den Tod (White Heat), dargestellt von James Cagney) * 27. Marsianer (Krieg der Welten (The War of the Worlds) * 28. Max Cady (Kap der Angst (Cape Fear), im Remake dargestellt von Robert De Niro, früher von Robert Mitchum) * 29. Reverend Harry Powell (Die Nacht des Jägers (The Night of the Hunter), dargestellt von Robert Mitchum) * 30. Travis Bickle (Taxi Driver, dargestellt von Robert De Niro) * 31. Mrs. Danvers (Rebecca, dargestellt von Judith Anderson) * 32. Bonnie Parker & Clyde Barrow (Bonnie and Clyde, dargestellt von Warren Beatty & Faye Dunaway) * 33. Graf Dracula (Dracula, dargestellt von Bela Lugosi) * 34. Dr. Szell (Der Marathon-Mann (Marathon Man), dargestellt von Laurence Olivier) * 35. J.J. Hunsecker (Dein Schicksal in meiner Hand (Seet Smell of Success), dargestellt von Burt Lancaster) * 36. Frank Booth (Blue Velvet, dargestellt von Dennis Hopper) * 37. Harry Lime (Der dritte Mann (The Third Man), dargestellt von Orson Welles) * 38. Caesar Enrico Bandello (Der kleine Cäsar (Little Caesar), dargestellt von Edward G. Robinson) * 39. Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatiner (101 Dalmatians), mit der Stimme von Betty Lou Gerson) * 40. Freddy Krueger (Nightmare, dargestellt von Robert Englund) * 41. Joan Crawford (Meine liebe Rabenmutter (Mommie Dearest), dargestellt von Faye Dunaway) * 42. Tom Powers (The Public Enemy, dargestellt von James Cagney) * 43. Regina Giddens (Die kleinen Füchse (The little Foxes), dargestellt von Bette Davis) * 44. Baby Jane Hudson (Was geschah wirklich mit Baby Jane? (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?), dargestellt von Bette Davis) * 45. Joker (Batman, dargestellt von Jack Nicholson) * 46. Hans Gruber (Stirb langsam (Die Hard), dargestellt von Alan Rickman) * 47. Tony Camonte (Scarface, dargestellt von Paul Muni) * 48. Verbal Kint (Die üblichen Verdächtigen (The Usual Suspects), dargestellt von Kevin Spacey) * 49. Auric Goldfinger (Goldfinger, dargestellt Gert Fröbe) * 50. Alonzo Harris (Training Day, dargestellt von Denzel Washington) Literatur * Ramsay Bolton (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R. R. Martin) * Holländer Michel (Das kalte Herz von Wilhelm Hauff) * Mephistopheles (Faust von J. W. von Goethe) * Franz von Moor (Die Räuber von Friedrich Schiller) * Jago (Othello von William Shakespeare) * Shylock (Der Kaufmann von Venedig von William Shakespeare) * Macbeth (Macbeth von William Shakespeare) * Edward Hyde (Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde von Robert L. Stevenson) * Long John Silver, Captain Flint (Die Schatzinsel von Robert L. Stevenson) * Kapitän Ahab (Moby Dick von Herman Melville) * Kapitän Hook (Peter Pan von J. M. Barrie) * Die Herz-Königin (Alice im Wunderland von Lewis Carroll) * Sauron, Saruman, Der Hexenkönig von Angmar (Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien) * Smaug (Der Hobbit von J. R. R. Tolkien) * Melkor oder Morgoth (Das Silmarillion von J. R. R. Tolkien) * Professor Moriarty, Colonel Sebastian Moran, Baron (Adelbert) Gruner (Sherlock Holmes von Arthur Conan Doyle) * Die Hexe des Westens (Der Zauberer von Oz von Lyman Frank Baum) * Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Roter Drache, Das Schweigen der Lämmer, Hannibal und Hannibal Rising von Thomas Harris) * Pennywise (Es von Stephen King) * Kurt Barlow, Richard Throckett Straker (Brennen muss Salem von Stephen King) * Jack Torrance (Shining von Stephen King) * Randall Flagg (Der Dunkle Turm, The Stand und Die Augen des Drachen von Stephen King) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter von Joanne K. Rowling) * Tartuffe (Tartuffe von Molière) * Harpagon (Der Geizige L'Avare von Molière) * Vicomte de Valmont, Marquise de Merteuil (Gefährliche Liebschaften von Choderlos de Laclos) * Stromboli (Pinocchio von Carlo Collodi) * Baron Wladimir Harkonnen (Der Wüstenplanet von Frank Herbert) * Dr. No (im Roman von Ian Fleming und dem danach gedrehten Film) * Auric Goldfinger (im Roman von Ian Fleming und dem darauf basierenden Film) * Le Chiffre (im Roman Casino Royale von Ian Fleming und dem darauf basierenden Film) * Claudandus (im Roman Felidae von Akif Pirinçci und dem darauf basierenden Film) * Großadmiral Thawn, Admiral Daala, Durga the Hutt, Prinz Xizor, Die Yuuhan Vong, (Star Wars Romane) * Kardinal Richelieu (die drei Musketiere) Fernsehserien * Arktos, Humsin (Tabaluga) * Tingeltangel Bob, Mr. Burns, die Mafia und andere zwielichtige Gestalten (Die Simpsons) * Sheldon J. Plankton, Mantarochen, Drecksackblase (Spongebob Schwammkopf) * Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Ember, Walker, der Geisterkönig, Rachereiter, (Danny Phantom) * Klingonen (Nur in TOS), Romulaner, Cardassianer, Die Borg, Das Dominion, Kahn, Commander Kruge, General Chang, Dr. Soran, Borg-Königin, Ru'afo, Shinzon, Duras, Lursa und B'Etor, Brunt, Gul Dukat, Lore, Kai Winn, Q, Gowron, Weyoun, die Gründerin (Star Trek) * Mojo Jojo, „Er“, Gangreen-Gang (Powerpuff Girls) * Narbengesicht, Bulli (Als die Tiere den Wald verließen) * Devimon, Etemon, Miyotismon, Piedmon (Digimon) * J. R. Ewing (Dallas) * Dr. Jo Gerner (Gute Zeiten – Schlechte Zeiten) * Die Daleks, der Master (Doctor Who) * Snidely Whiplash (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) * Ba'al, Anubis, Ra, Apophis, Heru'ur, Hathor, Chronos, Ni'irti, So'kar, Replikatoren, Ori, Colonel Mayborne, Senator Kinsey, Colonel Simmons, NID Abtrünnige, der Trust, Supersoldaten, Ge'rac (Stargate – Kommando SG-1) * Die Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) * Der Meister, Spike, Drusilla, Angelus, Bürgermeister Wilkins III., Faith, Adam, Glory, Dark Willow, Das Urböse (Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen) * Wolfram and Hart, die Senior Partner, Darla, Holz, das Biest, Jasmine (Angel – Jäger der Finsternis) * Alexis Colby (Der Denver-Clan) * Angela Channing (Falcon Crest) * Lionel Luthor, Brainiac, Lex Luthor, Doomsday, Zod, Darkseid, (Smallville) * Barbas, Cole/Balthasar, die Triade des Bösen, die Quelle des Bösen, Gideon, Zankou (Charmed – Zauberhafte Schwestern) * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Kiligan, Monkey Fist, Senior Senior Senior, Senior Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Herzog Igzorn, Ladey Bane (Gummibärenbande) * Al Katzone, Professor Norton Nimnul, Raffinely (Chip und Chap – Die Ritter des Rechts) * Fiesoduck, Torro Bullba, Eisenbeiss, Buxbaum, F.O.W.L, die Fürchterlichen Fünf (Darkwing Duck, der Schrecken der Bösewichte) * Hera, Ares, Dahak, Echitna (Herkules) * Calisto, Ares, Caesar, Hope, Alti, Lutsifer, der Grüne Drache (Xena – Die Kriegerprinzessin) * Die Große Verschwörung (Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI) * Sylar (Heroes) * Dexter (Flipper & Lopaka) * Dr. Gangreen (Angriff der Killertomaten) * Prinz Zuko, Admiral Zhao, Prinzessin Azula, Feuer-Lord Ozai (Avatar) * „Finsterer Lord Chuckles, das alberne Schweinchen“, Prinzessin Irmoplotz (Barbaren-Dave) * David Xanatos, Demona, Dr. Anton Sevarius, The Pack, Thailog, MacBeth (Gargoyles) * Böser Mann, Halloween-Geist (The Real Ghostbusters) * Königin Perilia, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, (Sailor Moon) * Red John (The Mentalist) * Scorpius (Farscape) * B.P. Richfield (Die Dinos) * Zanrelot, Matreus (4 gegen Z) Telenovelas * Sophie von Bramberg, Richard von Bramberg, Paolo Amendola (Verliebt in Berlin) * Katja Polauke, Annett Darcy, David Darcy, Steve Welder, Carla Rhonstedt, Frank Müller, Kai Kosmar, Armin Müller (Anna und die Liebe) * Alexandra Lohmann, Julian Götting, Helena Schmidt-Heisig, (Hand aufs Herz) * Maximilian von Altenburg, Isabelle Reichenbach (Alles was zählt) Zeichentrickfilme * Cat R. Waul (Feivel, der Mauswanderer im Wilden Westen) * Carface (Charlie – Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel) * Großfürst (Rock a Doodle) * Königin Gnorga (Der Zaubertroll) * Herzkönigin (Disneys „Alice im Wunderland“) * Hades (Disneys Hercules“) * Sabor, Clayton (Disneys „Tarzan“) * Dschafar (Disneys „Aladdin“) * Ursula (Disneys „Arielle, die Meerjungfrau“) * Captain Hook (Disneys „Peter Pan“) * Malefiz (Disneys „Dornröschen“) * Chernabog (Disneys „Fantasia“) * Shan-Yu (Disneys „Mulan“) * Gaston (Disneys „Die Schöne und das Biest“) * Scar (Disneys „König der Löwen“) * Lügfix, der Seher (Asterix – Operation Hinkelstein) * Medizinmann (Asterix in Amerika) * Yubaba (Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland) * Shir Khan (Disney „Das Dschungelbuch“) * Izma (Disney „Ein Königreich für ein Lama“) * Gouverneur Ratcliffe (Disney „Pocahontas“) * Madam Medusa (Disney „Bernhard und Bianca“) * McLeach (Disney „Bernhard und Bianca im Känguruland“) * Cruella De Vil (Disney „101 Dalmatiner“) * Frollo (Disney „Der Glöckner von Notre Dame“) * Edgar (Disney „Aristocats“) * Prinz John (Disney „Robin Hood“) * Böse Königin (Disney „Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge“) * Böse Stiefmutter (Disney „Cinderella“) * Prof. Rattenzahn (Disney „Basil, der große Mäusedetektiv“) * Madam Mim (Disney „Die Hexe und der Zauberer“) * Die Slave aus der Zauberspiegel aus der 1937 Film: „Schneewittchen“ (Disney's Bösewichte) Einzelnachweise !Bosewicht Kategorie:Kriminalität Kategorie:Schimpfwort Kategorie:Literarische Figur Kategorie:Theaterfach